The greater the tare (or unladen) weight of a vehicle, trailer or rail wagon, the greater the cost of transporting goods via that vehicle, trailer or rail wagon. These costs may include fuel costs, and weight dependent taxes and tolls.
It is against this background and the problems and difficulties associated therewith that the present invention has been developed.
Certain objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.